


Pete Wentz: Reanimator

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Monster Month [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, reanimator
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Horror, Murder, drugging?, idk - Freeform, patrick is afraid, pete is creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically it's H.P Lovecraft's "Herbert West: Reanimator" rewritten with Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete Wentz: Reanimator

**Author's Note:**

> lol why did I do this???

Pete Wentz scared me. And not in the good way, not the type of scared that makes your palms sweat and your breathing shallow. Not the type of fear that leaves you giddy with butterflies. Pete Wentz scared me in a way that stopped me sleeping. He scared me so much that I felt trapped, I couldn't just leave him, I was in too deep to leave.

Pete Wentz stopped being my friend on the night of our first full scale "experiment". After that night we could never be friends, because after that night Pete lost a part of him. I always believed that part to be his soul. 

On that night we had set up all our equipment in a barn not too far from the city. Pete wanted to keep other people at a distance in case anything did go wrong, and it did. He had selected a healthy specimen from the morgue. A motorcyclist who had died early that morning. Pete had already concluded from his animal test subjects that fresher was better. 

We waited until after dark before driving the body from the morgue to the barn. We couldn't risk any further brain decomposition. Little did we know that any brain decomposition would turn out to be too much. 

Once we had the body it all seemed to happen so fast. Pete injected him with the serum he had been working on for months, we waited and...nothing happened. So Pete injected him with another shot. A lot happened after that. 

The body started to twitch at first. I thought it was just wishful thinking. As against this unnatural practice as I was, I did want to see something come out of months of work. Then the motorcyclist began to convulse violently. Pete and I both jumped back, equally shocked by the amount of life is this previously dead being. I looked at Pete, Pete looked at me, and the creature looked at us both at the same time. Pete looked scared, it looked savage. We both made the decision to desert the creature at the same time, Pete grabbed his all important briefcase, I took nothing with me as we ran out of the barn's small back exit. After running to the closest asphalt road we looked up at the sky, breathing heavily, and heard the furious shriek of something that did not wish to be alive. 

In the newspaper the next morning we were informed of a mysterious creature killing a family of six on a property near the barn. It was reported that whatever the creature was it left large bite wounds in the victims. It was after reading that that Pete realised what he had done was create a monster not a man. This didn't deter him though, it only made him try harder. 

The next experiment happened very suddenly. I was reading in our apartment one afternoon, months later, when Pete ran in in a frenzy, hurriedly talking either to himself or to me about how great this one was going to be, and how famous and respected it would make him. I asked him to slow down and explain the situation but he told he there was no time, he had a fresh body for us in his car. 

When I asked him how he came across a body so fresh it was still warm, he spun me a story of being in the right place at the right time. I half believed it until after the injection. 

After Pete injected the serum into the disturbingly fresh body we waited. Pete stressed the need for patience this time around. Within minutes the body started to twitch. I had horrible flashbacks from the first time, I don't think I'll ever be free of the guilt. The twitching body opened it eyes and in them I saw emotion, namely fear, but it was an improvement on animalistic rage. Pete seemed ecstatic. This was all he had ever hoped for.

The body blinked twice and stared at us with glassy eyes before its vision cleared and the revived person screamed "Don't come near me! What are you doing with that needle!?" in Pete's direction. Pete's ecstasy was quickly discarded in a mad scramble for the scalpel on the smooth metal operating table. Pete ended the man's life for a second time that day. 

I wasn't slow, I never have been and I'm still not. I knew what Pete did to that man, and I knew why he did it. But I couldn't let Pete know that, that would be far too dangerous. 

And that was only after the first time, knowing what I know now, I wish I had left him when I had the chance. I wish I could unsee the things I have seen at the hands of Pete Wentz.

**Author's Note:**

> spooky


End file.
